


In Which Arthur Lets a Sorcerer Live and Regrets It

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Me @ Merlin Writers: What if You Didn't Murder My Favorite Characters? [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoyed Arthur, Arthur agreed to let Will live but is constantly regretting it, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), POV Arthur, Sexual Humor, Some vague, Will is kind of mean, Y'all know I curse too much by now, some references to certain episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: “MERLIN!” Arthur shrieked as he dove for his sword. Merlin only groaned, raising his arm to push Will’s hand down as the damned idiot laughed wildly. “Keep your goddamn sorcerer in line, I swear to-”“Beware, my prince.” Will interrupted solemnly as he raised his hands to signal complete silence “For my powers will surely turn you into the toad that you are. Bippity Boppity…Make Arthur Hoppity….” He said, wiggling his fingers. Arthur swore loudly. Merlin gave a cough that suspiciously sounded like a laugh before turning to fix his friend with a hard glare.“Stop it.”“He makes it too easy, Merlin. Honestly.”OrWill survived the battle of Ealdor and occasionally comes around to visit Merlin…And torture Arthur.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Will, Merlin & Will (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Me @ Merlin Writers: What if You Didn't Murder My Favorite Characters? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592419
Comments: 174
Kudos: 3632
Collections: Canon Doesn't Spark Joy





	1. Chapter 1

It was honestly a goddamn miracle the fool survived.

Well…Not a miracle. Magic had definitely been involved. All Arthur knew was one minute an arrow was zipping towards him and the next he was on the ground with Will stumbling backwards, eyes widening as time seemed to slow down. Arthur hadn’t been sure who was more surprised at the impromptu rescue: Him or Will.

For a normal man, that arrow might have meant death. It was buried deep in his gut with blood staining the front of his shirt. There was a cry of horror and Merlin was suddenly there, keeping the man from hitting the ground as the blood continued to spread. It would only be minutes before the life would leave his eyes...Or should only be a few minutes, rather…Because Will wasn’t a normal man. He was a sorcerer.

Which made sense, really. Arthur thought back to the blue orb that had saved his life weeks prior. To the warmth and kindness he felt from it. Will wasn’t exactly a warm and kind person, but Arthur could see both of those things in his eyes when he looked at Merlin… Merlin who had been dying when the orb came to Arthur…Who had been trying to get him the cure.

The thought was exhausting.

Could Arthur _really_ kill him? He had saved his life after all…Multiple times, he suspected. Of course, Arthur knew it was wrong to even consider letting him live. It was wrong and illegal and dangerous and…

“You can’t kill him.”

Merlin’s voice shook as he said it. He was still covered in Will’s blood, shadows under his eyes as he stood in front of the doorway as if prepared to block Arthur from entering. He was scared. Of course, he was. Merlin was always scared it seemed. The fascinating thing about it though…Was despite the permanent expression of fear in his servant’s eyes there was an equally permanent spark that never seemed to dim even in the light of true danger.

“You’re right,” Arthur finally said and from behind him, some people murmured. “I cannot. These are Cenred’s lands. I have no right to demand justice here.” He told him and sheathed his sword. Merlin’s eyes widened for a moment before his shoulders seemed to slump in relief.

“Thank you, Prince Arthur.” Hunith’s voice came from behind him. He turned to give her a terse nod. It really was strange how much she looked like her son… Arthur wondered how much of a resemblance he would have shared to his own mother. Before he could ponder on that there was a groan from inside the cottage Merlin was guarding.

“Is he coming for me? I’ll throw a stick at him. Give me a minute-”

“Will, _sit down.”_ Merlin sighed, turning away “I – Ow! It’s me!” He yelped as a stick seemed to soar from nowhere to whack Merlin’s arm.

“Ah. Sorry, mate. I lost a lot of blood. Don’t really know what’s happening except that I need to defend myself from your prick of a prince.”

“I can hear you, you know!” Arthur called, a little annoyed. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He added. There was silence.

“…God. He is so rude. Do all princes eavesdrop like him?” Will’s voice followed dryly.

Arthur was going to regret letting him live.

* * *

“Hi, there. Remember me?”

Arthur blinked. The room was hot – much too hot and much too cold and much too stuffy and dry and…Where was he? He rubbed away the sleep to survey his surroundings and…Yes. Yes, this was his room. And yes. Yes, that was freaking Will of freaking Ealdor sitting at the edge of his bed with his freaking muddied boots on his freaking silk comforter.

“You…” He managed. Will waved. “You’re in Camelot. Why? Get out.” He hissed, managing to sit up with a slight wince. He was a sorcerer. No sorcerer belonged _here._ Will tilted his head, eyes studying him carefully before sighing.

“Merlin! He’s doing weird stuff with his face...And is being an ass.” The last part was said under his breath. Arthur wished he felt well enough to stab him.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Merlin’s voice called from off in the distance. Will leaned forward to poke Arthur in the nose because obviously that’s what you do to the crown prince of bloody Camelot. He tried to swat him away but his arm felt too heavy to really move much.

“You got bitten by the Questing Beast.” Will told him matter-of-factly as Merlin hurried in with a tray of what looked to be numerous tonics and potions. “And were pretty much dead. It was wonderful…But then Merlin asked me _not_ let you die so…” He sighed.

“You…Saved my life?”

“Again.” Will said with a small smirk and a wink “Don’t read into it too much. I still hate you. Merlin just brought up some solid logic.”

Merlin knew what logic was? His confusion must have shown on his face because Will elaborated.

“When we were kids I broke my mother’s broom doing my daily knight training and it was my third time doing that so I didn’t want to tell her. Merlin took the fall for me.” He said, patting the servant’s shoulder as he brushed by.

“Okay,” Arthur murmured. He was a little overwhelmed. Merlin was giving him things to drink and swallow with little explanation. He was really too weak to argue so he opted to just look confused in order to get answers. “I don’t understand.”

“Well, when I said I’d let you rot, Merlin reminded me I still owe him for that…”

“Saving my life is equivalent to saying you broke a broom?”

“If you met his mother you’d understand.” Merlin muttered and ran a hand over his face. “You’re not angry with me, are you? I know that… Well, your father doesn’t realize who Will is.” He said and flicked irritated eyes towards his friend. “I hadn’t actually realized he was _in_ Camelot.” He added, wringing his hands together.

“Just… Just… Make him leave.” Arthur said. God, he was tired. So tired. So horribly, awfully tired… His memories swarmed and for a moment he gave away to the darkness, letting voices float around him.

“Wow. He sure is appreciative.”

“Yeah, well. He’s heavily drugged and has no idea what happened. Why the Hell are you _here?_ We could have just said we found a cure. Nobody needs to know about the Isle of the Blessed or Nimueh or-”

“I didn’t know that! I came to visit and people were saying the prince was _magically cured_. Obviously, it was my duty as your friend to intervene and take credit.”

“Will. You cannot visit me when Arthur _thinks you are a sorcerer!”_

“Arthur can fuck off. I’ll visit if I want to. He’s not my bloody prince.”

“You have no idea how much you stress me out.”

Arthur groaned and immediately the voices fell silent.

His dreams were getting so weird.

* * *

“…No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“I order you to, damnit!” Arthur hissed, clenching his fists by his side. From beside him, Merlin sighed, running a hand over his face as shot an aggravated look at where Will was giving his stupid damn smirk, leaning lazily against a tree. He didn’t seem to mind Arthur’s outburst. On the contrary, his face brightened at it.

“You’re such a prat.” He reported happily. Arthur felt his blood boil. Sure, Merlin called him a prat plenty, but there was always a touch of softness there no matter how annoyed the other man was with him. It made Arthur accept it even if it was highly treasonous. Will’s voice was hard and taunting and…Ugh. “Why should I help you? I just came by to see Merlin.” He said and then looked at where Merlin was standing beside Arthur. "Hi Merlin." He added.

“Hi Will. I miss you too." Merlin said dryly "We don’t even need your help. Arthur. This just isn’t a good idea. Do you really think your father would approve of you going to a _sorcerer_ for help?” He tried, but Arthur waved him away.

“You saved my life before. Why not continue in your good deeds?”

“Oh, fuck you.” Will snorted. “Good deeds. If anything, saving your life has made me a shittier person.” He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the tree “Besides, I saved your life because of Merlin. So, no. I’m not going to help you. In fact, I think your father marrying a troll is the funniest thing I heard all day. Serves the royal git right-”

_“Watch your mouth-”_

“Are you going to call her mom?” Will asked innocently and Arthur yanked out his sword. Immediately Merlin jumped between them, raising his arms with a frustrated glance towards Will.

For his part, Will rose his hands and began muttering under his breath. Arthur let his jaw drop.

“He’s doing magic!” He snarled and yanked Merlin behind him to chop the damn bastard down. Before he could get to him there was a sharp tug and he felt himself thrown to the ground by an invisible force. He swore. Damned freaking sorcerers.

“Will, _knock it off.”_ Merlin hissed as Arthur sat up, reaching wildly for his weapon. Will blinked. He took a step back as he face drained a bit at having actually been attacked. Arthur scowled. “Just…” He looked between Will and Arthur. “Can you please help?” He asked, sounding resigned.

“Oh,” Will frowned and tilted his head “ _You_ want me to help? Okay.”

Come on.

“But,” He continued and pointed a finger at Arthur “You can’t try to kill me again.”

“You just used magic!”

“And I’m going to use magic again to keep your dad from fucking a troll. Get over it.” Will said, crossing his arms. “Besides, I wasn’t going to hurt you. I was just going to put worms in your ears.” He pouted. Merlin looked at him. “What?”

“You and I need to talk after this is over.”

* * *

Bandits.

It was always bandits.

Arthur wasn’t even surprised anymore. Usually, they managed to take down enough so they were never captured but…Well, this wasn’t one of those times. He shifted against the tight bindings around his hands, watching with his mouth slightly agape as a wave of frustration and awe hit him both at once.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked. Will glanced over from where he had disarmed the other man guarding him and shrugged. “You can use a sword?!”

“I’m a man of many talents, your highness.” He drawled and leaned down to free Arthur. “Are you saying you _didn’t_ admire my beautiful form while fighting Kanen?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times. Sure, Merlin had mentioned that Will’s father had fought and died for King Cenred… It was why Will hated Arthur among the rest of royalty but… He just hadn’t considered…

“Your footwork could use some work.” He said. Surprisingly, Will didn’t lash back. Instead he looked at Arthur with wary consideration.

“How so?”

“You put too much weight on your front. If someone is striking at you then you’re going to want to lean back to avoid it.” Arthur explained. Will hummed, brows creasing a bit as he moved his feet for a moment, shifting his weight.

“Huh.” He commented “It feels strange.”

“Well you would need to practice a bit-”

“Um,” Merlin cleared his throat “I’m glad you two aren’t shouting at one another, but could we leave before the rest of them come back?” He said, standing up. Arthur frowned. When had he gotten his bindings off? Not that it mattered. He was right that they should probably leave. “How did you even know we were here?” He asked. Will smiled.

“Magic.”

“No, really.”

“ _Magic,_ Merlin.” Will scoffed and when Merlin scowled, flicked him. “What? _You_ don’t know how magic works.” He beamed. Immediately, Merlin’s scowl deepened. Arthur ignored him. For once, he wasn’t interested in hearing a sorcerer confess treason.

“Is the sword you’re using weighted properly? Or did you manage to do all of that without a balanced blade?” He asked, shoving past Merlin to examine Will’s sword.

“Oh no…” Merlin muttered.

“What am I? A nobleman? Obviously, it’s not balanced.” Will snorted, though there was a note of pride. Arthur looked at him with consideration. Huh. Maybe he would invest in getting the man a new blade…As a precaution of course. Maybe keeping him focused on sword fighting would keep him from using magic so much.

* * *

Arthur. Was meant. To do this. _Alone._

Why did nobody seem to get this?

“So... I got the dragon looking thing to not kill you. You’re welcome. Also, you look like shit.”

“What are you _doing_ here?” Arthur growled as he sat up. Merlin blinked, looking truly alarmed that Will had also just appeared in the doorway, giving a cheery wave. At least they were on the same page then.

“Well, I was doing my usual evil, you see. Drinking the blood of the innocents. Murdering a few children. Spitting in old ladies’ faces. You know, what all sorcerers tend to do…And then I thought to myself: ‘I should go fuck up that quest I hear Arthur is on’. But then I get here and imagine my surprise to see that you’re already doing that yourself!”

“MERLIN!” Arthur shrieked as he dove for his sword. Merlin only groaned, raising his arm to push Will’s hand down as the damned idiot laughed wildly. “Keep your goddamn sorcerer in line, I swear to-”

“Beware, my prince.” Will interrupted solemnly as he raised his hands to signal complete silence “For my powers will surely turn you into the toad that you are. Bippity Boppity…Make Arthur Hoppity….” He said, wiggling his fingers. Arthur swore loudly. Merlin gave a cough that suspiciously sounded like a laugh before turning to fix his friend with a hard glare.

“Stop it.”

“He makes it too easy, Merlin. Honestly.” Will laughed and leaned over to peer at the other end of the corridor. “And who might you be?” He asked, narrowing his eyes. “Another nobleman? Forgive me if I forget your numerous titles and honors.” He asked, distaste already rising in his voice.

“Four people. _Four bloody people_ are on the quest I was supposed to _alone_.” Arthur muttered, throwing up his hands “One of them is a God forsaken sorcerer!” He shouted, voice echoing across the castle's stone walls.

“The name’s Gwaine. Just Gwaine.” The man answered Will, ignoring Arthur as he threw his sword over his shoulder “I’m a friend on Merlin’s.”

“Are you now?” Will asked, crossing his arms over his chest. One of his brows arched as he pursed his lips. “Normally I would take that as a good sign, but apparently Merlin likes _this one_ so clearly his standards have lowered since we were kids.” He said with a jerk of his head to signify that Arthur was 'this one'.

“Or risen,” Gwaine suggested “Considering it looks to me like his first friend was a sorcerer. First you. Then a prince. Now me. Seems like an obvious improvement.”

“You’re putting me under the guy who just shouted at us for saving his life?” Will demanded, gesturing around the empty room… Honestly. Arthur just wanted to find this damned trident and go home.

“Well we just met. If you don’t turn us into rats by the time we leave then I might reconsider.” Gwaine told him. “Hell, maybe if you keep us alive and keep the princess here quiet then I’ll buy you a drink for your troubles.” He said. Will stared.

“I like you.”

“Likewise.”

“Do you know what’s happening?” Merlin whispered. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Yeah…A bunch of idiots are ruining my bloody quest.”

* * *

Arthur could not believe he was doing this.

“Sit down.”

Honestly, it was a bad idea.

“No.”

A very. Very. Bad. Idea.

“You’ll want to hear what I have to say,” Arthur promised as Will narrowed his gaze at him. “I need to know why you’re here.” He said, leaning on the table in front of him, fingers tapping against the wood. The sound was loud in the otherwise empty room. He could feel Merlin outside – pacing. No doubt the idea of Will and Arthur together alone seemed precarious. Still, this was a conversation they needed to have.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Will told him dryly “But your crazy sister and _her_ crazy sister just took your castle. Ideally, I would like to help you get it back.”

“But why?” Arthur pressed. Will still hadn’t moved. God, this just…It wouldn’t work. It couldn’t. And yet…Part of him was still willing to try. There were a few beats of silence as Will seemed to looked him over with an air of askance before biting his lip.

“You… Are not so bad.” He said, voice tightening. “And, Merlin…” He started and went quiet again. “It wasn’t his choice to leave Ealdor, you know. I wish I could have helped him find a way to stay. In many ways…It’s my fault he couldn’t.” He frowned, fists tightening by his sides. “And Camelot was the place that ended up giving him a home. I’m indebted to you and your kingdom for that. Always.” He said. Then his face broke into a smile. “Also, I heard Gwaine was going to be here.”

“Would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Do as Merlin’s done,” Arthur clarified “Would you stay here if you could?” He saw the pieces click. “I’ve seen you with a sword. And…It would be asking a lot, I know.”

“I’m a sorcerer, Arthur.”

“I _know,”_ He repeated, closing his eyes “I…Am not comfortable with that part. But you’ve proven your loyalty. You’ve saved me and my people. You’re willing to fight now for my right to the throne and for your friends. I can’t deny you aren’t a good person.”

Will looked as if he had been punched.

“I…You have no idea,” He whispered “How much I don’t deserve credit for any of that. There are those who have given you so much more than I have…Who have sacrificed more. Who have lived in more fear and more anguish… I don’t deserve it.” He said. Arthur tilted his head. It was the first time he had seen the other man look truly _shaken_. As if Arthur’s words had struck something.

“Perhaps,” He said slowly “But I still want you as a knight.”

Again…This was a _bad_ idea.

“You’d allow me to practice magic freely?”

“No,” Arthur immediately shook his head “I’m sorry. I know that’s hypocritical of me considering you’ve used it for my aid before but… I just have seen too much pain from it. Morgana is in that castle now because of it. I can’t.” He said, trying to properly articulate it. Will’s face went strangely blank…Though for a moment he could have sworn there was a flash of relief that crossed his features. “If you think you could give it up…Then I’d welcome you to my ranks…And obviously full immunity for your past crimes.”

“My crimes of saving your life?” Will asked, raising his eyebrows a bit with a hint of exasperation. “Yeah. I’m not sure I deserve immunity for such horrid actions.”

“Also, you’d have to stop talking to me like that.”

“Suddenly…This is much less appealing.”

“I’m sure,” Arthur rolled his eyes and straightened his shoulders “I’ll leave you to mull over it-”

“I have one condition.” Will interrupted. Arthur stared. He was kidding, right?

“You…Have a condition? Of course. I’m offering to look past the fact you are a _sorcerer_ and a _commoner_ to offer you one of the highest-ranking positions in my army and you…Have a condition.” He sighed. This _would_ be Merlin’s best friend. They were both infuriating and ridiculous in their own annoying ways. Will gave a small smile before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I get to give immunity to one other person.”

Arthur stared.

“What? Who?” He asked, a bit bewildered. Out of all the things he had expected Will to say…It hadn’t been that. Still, the man looked completely serious about the proposition as he watched the prince with guarded eyes. He tried to think who he might be referring to, but came up short. His parents were both dead now. Merlin was really the only other person he was close with. He honestly had no idea.

“In the future,” Will clarified…Except it didn’t clear much up on Arthur’s end of things “I want to give one person immunity for all crimes.”

“What sort of crimes?”

“The same exact crimes I’ve committed.” Will told him. Arthur inwardly sighed. Magic then. He didn’t like that. In fact, it took a lot of willpower not to immediately retract the offer at the mere idea but… Well, if this future criminal was anything like Will…Then perhaps he should trust his judgement…And prepare himself to be tortured by _another_ God forsaken sorcerer.

“In that case,” Arthur began and Will stiffened “Arise, Sir William. We have a battle to get to.”

He was definitely going to regret this.

* * *

Arthur was beginning to dread hunting trips.

Not because he enjoyed the thrill of the chase any less or lost interest in the sport. No, it was because _every_ time they went something like this happened.

“Will!” Elyan shouted “I blame you for this entirely!”

“ _Excuse me?”_ Will’s voice gasped as he peered around a rock to glare at the other knight “How the Hell is this _my_ fault? Leon is the one who thought it would be a good idea to chat up an old man!” He said, giving an accusing look to where Leon was pounding on the wall of the tunnel they were currently trapped in.

“I was asking if he needed help-”

“And he turned out to be a bloody sorcerer and trapped us in here!” Will said and jutted his thumb to his chest “See? Not my fault.” He scowled, narrowing his eyes a bit at the _audacity_ of such an accusation.

“No,” Percival piped up “This has to do with your shady past as a sorcerer, I’m sure.”

“I can’t hear people over six feet. Sorry.”

“That isn’t-” Percival began, looking offended, but Will interrupted with a cough as tapped a finger to his chin.

“What’s that?” He frowned, looking around “Merlin. Merlin, mate. Do you hear something? A voice coming from the sky? God? Is that you?” He asked, looking up at the ceiling. Percival huffed in annoyance. From Arthur’s side, Merlin bit his lip, obviously fighting a smile.

“Why are you so mean?” He asked. Will leaned against his sword and gave a dazzling smile.

“I’m friends with _you.”_ He answered and turned to throw an arm over Lancelot. “Don’t you agree, Lance?” He asked, eyes twinkling. Lancelot paused in trying to light a fire (having apparently given up any hope of escape) to glance between Will and Merlin with exasperated eyes. “You know what I know about him.”

“Which is?” Lancelot asked and Will winked.

“Shh…You know. The secret.”

“What secret?” Gwaine frowned “Merlin has a secret?” He asked. Arthur groaned. Of course, _Gwaine_ would rise to the bait. Lancelot scowled, giving Will a disapproving look as Merlin flicked his friend off. “Merlin! You can tell me!” Gwaine said.

“He has a girlfriend.” Lancelot cut in dryly. Will choked, immediately breaking into peals of laughter as Merlin went bright red. Huh. Arthur really hoped that was a joke. For…Professional reasons, of course. It would do no good to have his servant distracted while tending to Arthur’s things.

“That isn’t even – look! A way out!” Merlin said, loudly. Arthur rolled his eyes, letting him walk deeper into the cave. He had checked earlier and there definitely wasn’t an exit that he could find. Of course, that was _before_ the random rock fall happened…

“You’re going to give him a heart attack.” Lancelot was saying as the rest scurried after him.

“He’s given me more. I’m just getting even.” Will explained. Merlin’s hearing must have been better than what Arthur gave him credit for because immediately a piece of bread came from nowhere to nail the knight in the face.

* * *

“…You’re not sleeping with my best friend, are you?”

What the actual Hell?

“William,” Arthur growled as he spurred his horse forward “Shut up and help me.” He ordered. From Will’s side, Gwaine made a noise of delighted surprise at the idea that Arthur and Merlin could potentially be involved in a scandalous affair.

“It’s just that there’s evidence of it and I need to know…Because yeah, technically I’m loyal to you now, but I can’t pretend like I approve.” Will was saying as he jumped off of his horse to look around the muddied bog. “Merlin can do better – right, Gwaine?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, Gwaine.” Will nodded and turned back to Arthur “Though, I do appreciate you helping us look for him.” He added, shoving aside from fallen branches. Arthur choked.

“ _I_ was going to look for him _myself_. You two invited yourselves along!” He added, trying not to let his voice rise too much. Will rolled his eyes, not bothering to give an answer to that as he frowned, real worry shadowing his face for a moment. Arthur supposed this was better than the anger. The raw pain that had crossed his knight’s face when he realized Arthur had returned without his friend.

 _“I tried…The rockfall separated me from him. It happened so suddenly-”_ He had tried to explain with the appropriate amount of devastation for a king. He got the feeling he might have gone a bit over. Not that Will seemed to care.

_“If he’s dead I will never forgive you. I will leave my knighthood behind me and God help me, Arthur-”_

He shook the words out of his head. They were going to find him. They _had_ to find him.

“I’m just saying the evidence is there. You guys have a weird relationship – and don’t servants do, like, kind of personal stuff? I feel like it could easily escalate…And you need to _not_ let it escalate. For my sanity don’t go there.”

“Gwaine. Make him stop.” Arthur said, peering up at the branches above them as if Merlin might be casually sitting up there by chance.

“…They do spend a lot of time together. Merlin dresses him, you know.”

He should have known better than to rely on Gwaine.

Before Arthur could outright order them to shut up there was a snap of a branch and he held up his hand. Immediately the other two froze, hands jerking to their swords in unison. Arthur lifted his own weapon up as he called out for a response when more crunching followed. Was it bandits? It was almost always bandits or –

“Merlin!” He called. Relief blossomed throughout his chest, dimming the stress as he stuck his sword into the ground. He was absolutely covered in mud but there was no mistaking him as he stumbled towards them. “I thought we’d lost you!” He called, walking over. Will and Gwaine’s relief felt thick in the air as he grabbed the other man and tugged him into a hug.

“See?” Will’s voice said “What the Hell am I supposed to make of that? Merlin, get over here so I can yell at you.”

* * *

Will had grown.

It had been years since they first met so that wasn’t quite a surprise, but Arthur couldn’t help but notice it now as the knight stood in front of him with his shoulders pulled back and back completely straight.

“The battle is about to start,” Arthur told him, tucking his sword into its sheath. “Get back to your spot.” He said, looking out to the sky above them. It was red – filled with blackened ash and swirling wisps of fire.

“You’ll die today.”

“Now isn’t the time for your mouth.” Arthur told him, a bit annoyed…Though he was always annoyed with Will so it didn’t make too much of a difference. Will didn’t smile. He swallowed and shifted a bit so he could meet Arthur’s eyes.

“There’s a prophecy that says you’ll die today. I want to prevent that.” He said slowly. Arthur paused. He didn’t know what to make of that. His first instinct was that Will was lying but…The man had been a sorcerer. He shouldn’t just throw those words away. “You’ll need magic on your side to survive.”

He should have seen this coming. Sighing, Arthur turned to look him up and down for a few minutes.

“You want to use magic again?”

“No,” Will shook his head and swallowed again “Not… Not exactly, no. Do you remember what you promised when you made me a knight?” He asked, eyes trailing over him carefully. Arthur nodded. It was hard to forget such a promise after all. “I want to use it now.”

Oh boy.

“What have you done?” He asked and Will gave a weak smile as he shook his head.

“Nothing, actually. That’s my point. Arthur, I don’t have magic.”

…Maybe this was what the prophecy Will was referring to meant. That Arthur was going to die today…Though not in battle. Just from cryptic messages and horrifyingly frustrating reveals. Arthur kind of wanted to die if this conversation kept going any longer.

“I’ve seen you use magic.” He countered. Why - for the love of Camelot - would anyone _pretend_ they had magic? It just didn't make sense. Especially in Will's case. He had received nothing but grief and disrespect from anyone who found out his past as both a commoner and a sorcerer.

“Not really,” Will shrugged “I’ve always just been around when magic happened. It drove him mad at first…If I heard something was going on in Camelot I figured he would use magic to try and resolve it so I would show up to take the blame…You know, just in case-” He rambled. Arthur shook his head.

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s telling you that he’s giving me immunity.” A voice said and Arthur froze. His eyes left Will to glance over at where Merlin was standing. “Though at this point, I’m not sure I’ll survive either to enjoy it.” He mused, looking out across the field. “Once Morgana finds out who I am…” He trailed over, fingers drifting to his throat as if imagining a blade to it.

Arthur’s mind flashed back to Ealdor. When he had asked who cast the magic. He hadn’t seen the sorcerer, but there were only two people near it that day. Two people who he had asked. Will and…

“It’s you.” He managed and turned to look at Will “He’s… _He_ is the sorcerer?”

“Yeah… It was kind of obvious,” Will informed him “Can’t believe you didn’t realize, but what can you do?” He asked with a shrug. Arthur opened and closed his mouth a few times. Merlin. Merlin had _magic._ Everything he had assumed was Will’s doing was… _Merlin’s._ Merlin. The one who made stupid jokes and yelled at him for being an idiot and was clumsy and never on time and -

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice asked – soft and apologetic. “I’m sorry. I know this isn’t an ideal time to discuss this… But I need to be able to fight openly and-”

“Slow down,” He interrupted “You…You’re a _sorcerer_.”

“Yes.”

“This whole time.”

“Yes.”

“And I’m expected to accept this and continue fighting this battle knowing that?” He clarified. Merlin and Will exchanged looks of exasperation before both giving identical shrugs. Right. Okay. Fine. He could handle this.

“You promised immunity-” Will jumped in to remind him. Arthur closed his eyes.

“Yes, yes. I _know_. But…” A horn blew off in the distance. “We are having a long talk after this.” He pointed at Merlin. “Bloody sorcerer. God. I never get a break.” He sighed as he stomped away.

“Well,” Will said from behind “I think that went great, personally...And now I can finally get Gwaine to stop calling me his fairy godmother.”

Arthur's life was way too complicated.

* * *

“NO!”

Arthur groaned. Damnit. No was right. He didn’t want to deal with this right now…Or ever, ideally. He knew that wasn’t realistic though. Eventually they would have to come forward with the truth, but Arthur had really hoped they’d have more time. He supposed he should have predicted that Will would just casually walk into Merlin's chambers one day without knocking...Why hadn't Arthur thought to add locks on them? He gave him a whole new room for being his court sorcerer and forgot to add bloody locks.

“NO! God, what the Hell? No!” Will shouted and gripped his hair “What are you _doing?”_

“Um,” Merlin said blankly and looked at Arthur. “We were…Uh….”

“Why is your hand still there?!”

“Oh, sorry.” Arthur said and immediately let go of Merlin. They both stepped back as Will continued to pace, muttering and cursing under his breath.

“No. No. Merlin, why? We _talked_ about this!” He shouted and threw his hand vaguely around the room “Yeah, he’s cute and all, but he’s also annoying!”

“I don’t find him that annoying…” Merlin objected weakly. Arthur frowned. _That_ annoying? He looked over at him with a small pout that caused Merlin to grin a bit. “Most of the time he isn’t really annoying at all.” He amended. Arthur nodded. _That_ he could accept. Will didn’t look convinced.

“Do you remember when we were eight and you _promised_ you wouldn’t ever hang out with anyone I didn’t like? Dating counts as hanging out now. This is wrong. I hate this. I hate this and I hate you.” He added towards Arthur.

“You’ve sworn an oath to serve me.” He pointed out as Merlin let his brows come together in slightly confused objection.

“You’re going to hold me to what I said when I was eight?”

“YES!” Will shouted and turned to look outside the room “DAMNIT LEON! You said it was just poetry! You lied! You bloody lied!” He said and spun back to Merlin. “And what if you have a _kid?_ Did you even think about that? Did you? No, I bet you didn’t you foolish irresponsible little-”

“A kid?” Merlin snorted and crossed his arms over his chest as he shot Arthur an amused look “Now, how exactly would that work? I don’t know if you noticed, but neither of us can exactly bear children.”

“You don’t know how your magic works!” Will immediately shot out. “Technically, your father said you were magic itself. Magic has no known gender. This might just be the form you take now. Plus, the definition of magic is for things to happen that aren’t usually possible. Have you _asked_ Kilgharrah? No. No, you didn’t. So, don’t be surprised when you wake up tomorrow knocked up.” He finished with a fierce nod. From outside, there were a few gasps.

“…is that a _thing?”_ Gwaine’s voice asked “Can he do that?”

“No way!” Elyan objected. Silence followed. “But maybe…”

“I’ve said all I needed to say.” Will finished solemnly and gave Arthur a stiff bow. He leveled one last look at Merlin before giving him a more sarcastic bow and exiting the room to join the rest of the knights. The door slammed closed.

“Wow,” Arthur laughed “Well, at least that’s out of the way.” He said and turned back to Merlin. “Where were we?”

“…I need to talk to Kilgharrah.” He whispered, all former traces of amusement gone. Arthur stared.

“You’re kidding,” He said reaching for him. “Merlin-”

“DON’T EVEN TOUCH ME UNTIL I FIGURE THIS OUT!” He yelled, diving away. Oh, come on. Arthur considered pointing out that Will was ridiculous and petty and worried himself over things that probably weren’t going to happen…Only to realize Merlin was also ridiculous and petty and worried himself over things that probably weren’t going to happen. Arguing would get him nowhere. He sighed, watching as Merlin practically catapulted himself out of the room.

This was super unfortunate.

From where the door was now open after Merlin had sprinted out, was Will waiting with a knowing smirk on his lips. Arthur glared.

“I have a half a mind to strip you of your titles.”

“Ah, but you won’t.” Will told him and looked in the direction Merlin had gone “You see, your majesty, this here is only a bit of my true magical power. I’ve known Merlin since we were _born_. I was the one who kept you from finding out about his magic for years and I was the one who got him protection in case you didn’t react well. How do _you_ think he’s going to react if you strip me of my titles?” He asked innocently.

“Are you _threatening_ me?” He asked, voice rising. Will clicked his tongue.

“Never. I am a loyal and honorable knight…Who happens to be your boyfriend’s best friend.” He shrugged and gave a small wave “Have fun with that knowledge!” He sang and Arthur was left to splutter after him.

He really should have beheaded him when he had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came to a heart-breaking realization while writing this… Merlin clicked so quickly with Gwaine because he was a lot like Will. They even have the same hatred of nobility bc some royal snubbed their family after their fathers died. Obviously, there were some differences, but if Will had been around to fully develop then I think he would have been incredibly similar to Gwaine for sure – which. Dear God. Could you even imagine the pure chaotic energy that would have caused? Will and Gwaine both running around with big mouths and fighting anyone who talks shit to Merlin? Goddamn poetry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never freaking guess where my muse is going. Here's another chapter lol.

"So," Will began as he tossed his sword to the side and sat down in front of Arthur. He looked the king up and down for a few moments before giving a final nod. "What I’m hearing is that you’re an idiot." He said, expression completely deadpan.

Arthur didn’t deserve this. Well, maybe right _now_ he did a little but surely all the previous times Will unjustly annoyed him made up for it, right?

"It...Was a mistake." He said slowly, refusing to meet his eyes. He focused his gaze on the stone floor of his room, unwilling to see the look of judgement he just _knew_ that stupid, narcissistic, snarky ass was making. As it was, Will didn't need for Arthur to be looking at him to show his contempt. He clicked his tongue, making a disapproving noise at the back of his throat.

"A mistake?" He repeated "You told the man you are literally trying to marry, who is magic itself, that you didn’t like magic while proposing to him...And thought he would say yes?" There was an incredulous note at the end that Arthur most definitely did not appreciate. But, well, when he put it like that...

"I’m an idiot." He said, a little resigned to his fate. Will nodded. "I didn’t mean that I didn’t like magic! I just said that he was different from other sorcerers who are probably evil and....yeah, alright. I hear it now." He frowned. Merlin was going to curse him in his sleep for sure if he didn't fix this. "Can you get him to stop being mad at me?"

Will hummed as he looked him over in consideration. Arthur waited, giving what he hoped could be a pitiful look. Normally, his knights wouldn’t hesitate him helping him through such a crisis...But Will also laughed at him a lot when he was in danger before helping out so there was that. 

"Okay," He finally relented and Arthur felt his shoulders fall in relief. Good. Good, he had a chance then. "I’ll help you. But you have to give me today off."

"I will not."

"Enjoy being single then. You know, I always thought Gwaine and Merlin would be sweet together..."

Ugh. Arthur closed his eyes as he reconsidered every decision he had ever made to lead him to this moment.

"Fine," He sighed and prayed Merlin knew how much he loved him "Tell me what to do."

The sad part of all of this was that Arthur had to do nothing more than apologize. Will seemed to have warded off any remnants of anger Merlin seemed to possess within the span of an hour. An hour. Despite the years that had gone by, Arthur was still convinced that Will had a little bit of magic... How else could he calm Merlin down like that within a mere _hour?_

"What did you do?" He asked later that night, watching Merlin laugh at something Gwen had said. Will snorted. 

"I made fun of how dumb you were...and may have pointed out that while you are pretty stupid, you were also brainwashed by your psychopath of father so he should either cut you some slack while you brain regains common sense or dump your ass in a bog somewhere." Will informed him with a bright smile. Arthur stared. 

"Thank...You..." He said slowly, not feeling too particularly thankful. Will clapped him on the shoulder as he grabbed another cup of mead from a passing servant. Arthur shook his head. Really. The audacity of this man was just...Endless.

"Anything for my king!" He said and took a sip from his goblet. "And thank you for the day off! Let me know if I can help after you fuck up your next proposal." He added with a wink before stalking off to join Percival and Leon who were watching the exchange with identical looks of disbelief. 

...Arthur hated him. 

* * *

Arthur wasn’t sure why he was surprised to find to drunk knights in his bed. Should he in any circumstance expect such a thing? No. Should he tolerate such behavior? Absolutely not. Was this happening right now? Tragically, yes. 

"We saved Camelot!"

Of freaking course they did. Arthur stared in bafflement at where Gwaine was lifting his head from Arthur's pillow to shout this as Will amused himself by tangling his legs within the sheets. Yeah. After this he was putting them in the dungeons for a solid year. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth the trade off...Sure, his father cause genocide, endless pain and suffering, along with the hatred from a large portion of his people - but at least nobody just randomly got in his bed.

"This ought to be good," He muttered and pulled up a chair "Tell me, how did you two save Camelot by lying in my bed? How did you even get in here?" He added, looking around. Where _were_ his guards? He wouldn't be surprised if Will had done something. The man had a strange effect on his guards... For whatever reason he could convince them to do anything. Merlin tried to tell him that Will had always been that kind of person, but that did nothing to make him feel better. In fact, it made him worry that Gwaine spent so much time around him.

And, well, clearly he should have been worried based on what was happening right now.

"Well," Gwaine started immediately and sat up as Will attempted to push him off. Yeah...Definitely drunk then. "We were at the tavern and I thought to myself: 'Self. We need to give the people a tax break!'"

"Wonderful idea," Arthur sighed "Too bad I don’t have the money to do that right now."

"THAT’S WHAT I SAID!" Will gasped loudly as he flopped onto the sheets with a laugh that made Arthur all too nervous "I’m so smart."

"So," Gwaine continued "We thought we could give them all money!” He explained and held up both of his hand to stop anyone from interrupting. "But how? Well, what we did is we went to Lot. You know Lot, right? He's kind of big with lots of hair and eyes and stuff. Him."

...Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no...

"King...Lot? Who I am currently considering going to war with?" He asked, voice rising a bit. He wasn’t sure how many people were wandering around with the name ‘Lot’ but he was still holding out hope that his knights were not dumbasses. 

"The very same!" Will sang. Arthur’s hope was gone. 

"We went to him," Gwaine said, waving Will away "And we said we _hated_ you. You and your _stupid_ castle-"

"Yeah, _stupid_. This castle is so _stupid_. And we hated your _stupid_ hair and your _stupid_ horse and your _stupid_ laws and your _stupid_ court-"

"And your _stupid_ face and _stupid_ magic sword and _stupid_ magic husband-"

"Yeah, so freaking stupid! Except Merlin. We lied about him. He's not stupid."

"And we asked lot if we could be spies for him instead...but he’d have to pay us lots of money."

"All the freaking money!" Will agreed eagerly "And he paid us, your...your sire! He paid us lots of money to spy for him! So we brought it all here and gave it to the townsfolk and saved Camelot!" He said happily and grinned at Gwaine. "We’re so smart."

"Yeah. That’s why Merlin’s friends with us. Arthur likes us cause we can fight and Merlin likes us cause we’re smart." He deduced. Will gave a fierce nod of agreement. 

Arthur, currently, was deciding he did not like them at all. In fact, he might be having a heart attack right now and if he lived he was going to kill them both. 

"Merlin-" he managed, voice high and strangled. Suddenly, Will and Gwaine sitting in his bed seemed like the least of his problems. "Merlin, I need you here right now. MERLIN!"

* * *

Arthur could not believe this was happening. 

Blue eyes peered over at him from over Merlin’s shoulder, curiously studying him over with wary askance.

"How?" He asked, tilting his head a little as he gave the child a small wave. Immediately there was a smile in return before he hid his face into Merlin’s shoulder. 

"I’m not sure," Merlin told him, looking down at the child uncertainly. He went to put him down only for the kid to squeeze back tightly. Immediately, Merlin straightened back up, tightening his own grip. "There were no other survivors. I think he may have magic." He said, rubbing the child’s back when he started to sniffle a bit. Arthur inwardly groaned. He knew exactly where this is going.

"And I’m guessing you want to give him a place to stay?" He asked. Merlin’s grin widened, getting a bit sheepish as he shrugged.

"Just for a little bit..."

"Yeah. Sure, Merlin." Arthur told him. They both knew that was a lie. He had already accepted that this little boy was probably going to be a permanent fixture in his life the moment Merlin walked into the castle with him. Perhaps the boy sensed his thoughts because he glanced back up at Merlin and gave another smile. 

Arthur was just about to ask what his name was when the door slammed open.

"You’re back!" Will yelled, sliding into the room while yanking off his chain mail and throwing his sword carelessly to the side. He went to hug Merlin only to pause when he realized the tiny bundle in his arms. The boy glanced over at the knight curiously. Will stared back, mouth dropping slightly. Arthur suddenly realized that with the blue eyes, pale skin, and blonde hair he probably looked like-

"I fucking told you this would happen, Merlin." Will said, crossing his arms. "I can't believe you hid it from me this long. Is this why you were on that 'diplomacy meeting' for so long? Convenient." He sniffed and looked away. Merlin blinked a few times before making a choking sound at the back of his throat. 

"I literally just found him in a village, Will." He spluttered, turning bright read. Will rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. I thought you were gaining weight since becoming Court Sorcerer..."

_"Will!"_

* * *

"Arthur, he’s not going to do it. Relax."

"He’s going to do it and I’ll look like a moron in front of the entire kingdom." Arthur muttered. It really wasn’t the time for this conversation. Especially since the entire kingdom in question was seated behind them, all politely waiting in their best clothes for the ceremony to finish. Arthur tried not to turn and look at them. Somehow, this one even seemed more daunting then any quest or battle he had ever endured. 

"Arthur. It’s fine. I promise." Merlin said. Arthur didn’t want to call him a liar exactly but...Well, he wasn’t going to say he was speaking truth either. When it came to Sir William things were never fine. Granted, Will had been suspiciously... Kind as of late. Okay. Arthur wouldn't say _kind_ , but he he was acting as one of his standing should. He used correct titles and bowed and followed orders and didn't make snappy comments... That conniving son of a bitch. Arthur knew his game. He _knew_ the sneaky git was simply waiting for the right time to pounce... It was like when Merlin actually acted like a servant. Unsettling. 

"Alright, but I’ll have to behead him if this goes awry." Arthur sighed and held his breath as the words he had been dreading finally came. 

"If anyone has a reason on why these two should not unite in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace." Geoffrey said loudly, pinning both Arthur and Merlin with an irritated look. Probably because they were talking all throughout his speech. Arthur shot him an apologetic look and waited. 

Sure enough, a small gasp rippled through the crowd as Will slowly stood up, jaw locked tightly as he stared at the pair of them at the altar. Merlin gave a small groan.

"I have some concerns." Will began. Geoffrey stared.

"Are you...Objecting?" He asked, looking around the room as if someone might explain this to him. Arthur inwardly wished him luck before turning to glower at Will again. He couldn't wait to behead him. 

"Not sure yet. I’ll let you know." The man shrugged and met Arthur’s eyes. "So, firstly I want to know-"

"Sit down, Will." Merlin interrupted. Will blinked. He opened his mouth again, but Merlin continued. "Sit down or else I’m telling this entire hall about the time that girl got lost and ended up in Ealdor and you asked her about her-"

"No objections." Will announced and plopped back down next to a fascinated looking Percival who immediately started whispering to him. Arthur let his shoulders relax.

"I told you so." He whispered, nudging Merlin. "And I meant what I said about beheading him."

"I can still cancel this wedding."

"Yeesh. A fine thanks for not sentencing your friend to death."

* * *

"You _named_ our _child?!"_

"So he is our kid then?" Merlin asked from where he was writing something at his desk, "Cause we need to get him a more permanent room. Also, would he be considered our ward or heir or -"

"We’ll talk about that later," Arthur said before turning back to Will with a glare "I need you to explain why you named him."

"He didn’t have a name. I gave him one. Why did you wait a month to give him a name anyways?"

"He’s two! We were waiting to see if he had something he preferred to be called already once he was talking more!" Arthur burst out, throwing his hands in the air "Now he only responds to William!" He added, turning more towards Merlin for this part. The warlock bit his lip as he gave a helpless shrug. Will nodded as if this was somehow a signal for agreement.

"A perfectly respectable name-"

"No! It’s your name and I’m not having him use it!" Arthur yelled. Merlin pursed his lips as he watched the pair yell back and forth. Will seemed amused by Arthur’s frustration...As always.

"We’ll give him a nickname. It isn’t a big deal." Merlin finally said slowly, "William is a good name."

_Traitor._

"Yeah, but it’s the principle of the thing." Arthur objected. Before Merlin could respond to that, Will exited the room only to return with the child in question bundled in his arms. How did he even get him so quickly? Arthur thought back to the guards again. It was entirely possible that they were waiting outside with the kid for the sole purpose of trying to help Will's point. 

He needed to consider a new staff.

"Hey buddy," Will smiled with a voice far sweeter than any tone he’d used with Arthur "What’s your name?" He asked. The boy stopped tugging at Will’s chainmail to take a deep breath, wrinkling his nose. 

"William!" He shouted. To accentuate his point, his eyes flashed gold, sending a goblet hurtling towards the wall. Merlin raised his hand to stop it from clattering to the floor. 

"We’re going to have to work in controlling that..." He mused. Arthur agreed but was really too distraught by other events to comment on it. Will smiled and tapped the end of William’s nose fondly. 

"He has spoken." Will told them all stoically before handing him off to Merlin. 

* * *

Arthur found - in rare instances - that he actually appreciated Will. 

Not for having truly endless amounts of snark. Not for being handy with a sword. Not for his bravery - or even for defending Merlin vehemently at all times. 

No. No, Arthur appreciated Will as an amazing source of blackmail material and an infinite source of knowledge on how Merlin works. And this...This was one of those times where Arthur could to see him work. 

"You’re not doing that."

Truly. It was a gift that Arthur never dared to overlook. An art form, really. He could spend hours and hours trying to reason with his husband or convince him not to recklessly throw himself in the midst of danger, but most of time Will only needed ten minutes.

"What?" Merlin asked, glancing up from the map he was mulling over "Will, we can’t exactly bring an army through that ridge and I am perfectly capable of-"

"You’re not doing that."

Something flickered in Merlin’s eyes. Arthur watched critically, trying to pick up as many tips as he could in these trying moments.

"We aren’t kids anymore. That isn’t going to work on me." He muttered. Arthur blinked, a little fascinated by the implication that Will simply telling him no over and over again in the past had worked. Hell, Arthur did that constantly with no results. He was barely able to pull rank on the man now...And even that was kind of precarious because they were married. He was lucky that Merlin actually respected him and his opinion... Otherwise he and Will could have definitely just usurped Arthur at this point. 

"If you say so," Will shrugged and walked over to him. Merlin shifted away. Will followed. "Merlin." 

"Don’t."

"Merlin."

"Leave me alone, Will." Merlin said with a small scowl. Will innocently tapped his shoulder in response. 

"Merlin."

"It’s a little sad you think this can work."

"Merlin!" Will frowned and tapped him again. "Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Why aren’t you answering me? Are you mad? Don’t be mad! Merlin!"

"I’ve spent years as Arthur’s servant. My ability to tolerate annoyances has risen." Merlin informed him, though Arthur noticed he had tensed, eyes flashing as he tried to shrug Will off of him. Will continued tapping his shoulder. 

"Meerrrrlliiinnnnn!" He sang, drawing out the name "I have to tell you something. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin, please listen to me. Merlin. I have to tell you something. Merlin. I promise I’ll stop if you answer! Merlin-"

"Fine!" Merlin snapped, having been in the midst of trying to walk away from him to no avail "What is it?" He asked. Will beamed. 

"Your idea is stupid and dangerous. We’re not doing it."

"You can’t exactly stop-"

"Merlin!"

"No! Just knock it-"

"Merlin!"

"Stop interrupting-"

"Merlin!" Will continued and looked over at Arthur with raised eyebrows. Huh. He had never been recruited to play an active role in Will’s scheming before. 

"I have an idea," Arthur started slowly. Will gave him an approving look, a smile playing at his lips. From beside him, Merlin was slowly turning red - jaw clenching tighter and tighter as Will continued to poke him. "Why don’t we-"

"Merlin!" Will interrupted. Arthur opened his mouth to speak again. Will just kept going. It was actually a little awe-inspiring. Three people came in to speak to Merlin only to be driven away with bewilderment when Will wouldn’t let them speak by repeating Merlin’s name over and over and _over_ again. 

"Merlin-"

"FINE!" Merlin exploded "Fine, we’ll figure something else out. God!" He growled, taking a long breath. Will beamed and stepped away. 

"Yeah, that sounds good." He said simply and looked over at Arthur "What do you think, sire?" He asked innocently. 

Arthur just looked at him. Incredible. Absolutely incredible. 

"...you scare me." 

* * *

This was the last straw.

"Wow...That... That is something." Arthur said, trying to find it within him to smile. In reality, he wanted to say that is was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard, but doubted his five-year-old would take it well. 

"Yeah!” Liam shouted, punching the air in victory. "Uncle Will, he liked it!" He added, turning to tug at Will’s tunic. The knight gave him a high five before shooting Arthur a smirk. Bloody freaking idiot. How he vexed him.

He was about to ask a servant to get him a few pitchers of wine to forget his troubles when Merlin walked in, nose buried deep in a book as he muttered under his breath, eyes flickering between blue and gold. 

"Dad!" Liam gasped, eyes widening in realization that Merlin had yet to see the horrible display Arthur had been forced to watch. “Look, look, look!” He said, pushing Merlin to stand next to Arthur. He rushed back over towards Will. Liam held up his hands to call for silence. A few passing servants froze at the non-verbal order as the prince took a deep breath and nodded.

“I am Will.” 

“I am Liam.”

“Together we are Will-Liam!” They said together before breaking into fits of laughter. Arthur closed his eyes, mourning the days when his life was peaceful. Then again, ever since meeting Merlin there really hadn’t been much peace so maybe that was a good thing.

“…wow!” Merlin said and turned to look at Arthur. They shared a look of pure, unbridled suffering before pasting on weak smiles. “I love it!” 

Liam grinned, looking pretty pleased by the reaction. His joy immediately seemed to disappear when the door opened to reveal Gaius. 

“You’re late.” The older man told him and Liam groaned.

“I don’t want to learn stupid science.” He muttered, scowling at the tiles “I already have to learn stupid languages and stupid maths and stupid-”

“Science isn’t stupid, but you will be if you don’t learn it.” Gaius interrupted, absolutely stunting any argument Liam could have given. Arthur opened his mouth to defend his son only to pause when he looked at Will. Maybe spending time with the older man would even out the bad influence Will seemed to be. Liam’s mouth dropped. 

“I’m…I’m not stupid!” He gasped. Gaius shrugged. After a couple moments of deliberation, Liam seemed to break under the pressure and marched out of the room, mumbling under his breath. Merlin snorted.

“Thank you, Gaius.” He called. The man waved him away with some grumbles of his own that had Merlin look a bit offended as well. Will laughed. 

“You know,” Arthur told him “I think I could have you arrested for that display just now.”

“What?” Will frowned “It was just me and my godson having some fun!”

“You aren’t his godfather.” 

“Merlin?”

“I mean…He is named after him…” Merlin began and Arthur turned to scowl. “What? Plus, Liam adores him. It isn’t like we can separate them anytime soon.” 

“Aha!” Will shouted in victory “You two may unite Albion but Liam and I will unite and create William!” 

“Shut up and get out.” Arthur muttered. 

He really, really should have beheaded him when he had the chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will & Liam: Do the thing  
> Arthur: Thanks, I hate it 
> 
> I’ve actually never had known a William who was nicknamed Liam...which is truly tragic bc Liam is actually a favorite name of mine. Anyways. Freya is next! I actually wrote her fic b4 this one but I lost it lol...and now it’s been found so i can post it as soon as I get my act together and update my other fics :D


End file.
